


The Emperor's Pet

by fluffsies



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Public Humiliation, Sexual Content, Violence, and his whimper, skekekt is trans and uses she/her pronouns, skeksil is having a horrible time and loving it, skekung still hates him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffsies/pseuds/fluffsies
Summary: What if the Chamberlain’s punishment wasn’t banishment? After all, he was always fighting to be the Emperor’s favorite. Set right after skekUng becomes Emperor. (this is literally just skekSil being humiliated and stepped on and denied like he deserves)





	1. An Audience with the Council

His body was numb in disbelief. The sword fell from his grasp onto the ornate floor.

So many trine of sneaking and lying and manipulation, so many trine of following in skekSo’s shadow, so many trine waiting for this opportunity – and he failed.

It was only supposed to be a battle of who could cast the loudest sound, but skekUng bested him in every way possible by shattering the stone as if it were glass. skekSil backpedaled slowly as the other skeksis all turned to him – turned _on_ him – at once. They hissed and sneered, backing him into a corner.

“Now, by the law, he must pay!” he heard the Ritual Master declare above the crowd.

Their hands lashed closer and closer to him as he backed up, whimpering fearfully. He heard skekUng’s gravelly laugh ring out, and he was pounced by the council. He wailed as they tore the robes from his body, the robes made specifically for his title so many trine ago. The disrespect, the humiliation of being stripped bare physically and hierarchically made him scream even louder in despair. All the Chamberlain ever desired in life was power, and he worked his up to the top with his maniacal ways – only to be ripped apart and thrown out to the abyss like garbage. It was agony.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of ridicule, the other skeksis backed away, still hissing and clawing the air. He panted heavily, leaning against the stone wall, clinging to it. He looked down at himself. His bare, naked body was fully exposed, and his delicate, exquisite robes that once showed his status and higher power now lay scattered at his feet, dirty and shredded, much like his ego. He struggled for air, peering back up at the crowd. He locked eyes with skekUng – the Emperor.

skekSil saw the General’s lip curl up, as it always had, but rather than a snarl, it was a smile. He saw something devilish in those red eyes as well.

“Seize him!” skekUng bellowed, pointing toward the isolated Chamberlain. The other skeksis turned to him in confusion, whispers erupting.

“Sire,” the Ritual Master started softly, “the appropriate punishment is banishment.”

“Nonsense! I am Emperor now, and my word is law!” he sneered loudly, addressing the room rather than the Ritual Master himself. “Slave Master! Put the Chamberlain in shackles! I have a much better suiting punishment for his whimpering worm,” skekUng growled with a wicked smile, crimson eyes boring into skekSil’s skull.

skekNa perked up at the command, “yes, sire!” The other skeksis murmured excitedly at the idea, turning to eye the Chamberlain evilly. “N-No!” skekSil screeched, but skekNa was impossibly stronger than he was, and the Slave Master’s metal hand dug into the flesh of his arm, making him bleed.

“Now! Bow down to me!” skekUng bellowed, and the skeksis crowded to him once more. “I am Emperor!” he roared, spreading his arms wide. The skeksis bowed and hailed his name, and skekSil shuddered, whimpering.

An echoing cry resonated throughout the castle, catching everyone’s attention. The high-pitched noise bounced from wall to wall, and skekUng yelled, “The Crystal! The Crystal! The Crystal calls! To the Crystal Chamber!” The skeksis obeyed and began shuffling out of the throne room.

skekNa remained anchored to the floor by skekUng’s gaze as he headed towards the pair. skekSil was whimpering desperately, tugging his arm uselessly, trying to pry the metal death-grip off of him with his other hand.

“Take the Cham-… _slave_ to my new chambers and chain him to the wall,” skekUng snarled, eyeing skekSil, “then join the rest of us in the Crystal Chamber, Slave Master.”

The Emperor wiped the drool that fell from his mouth as he walked on, skekSil’s cries a symphony to his ears.

~*~

Pathetic whimpers filled the silence in the room.

skekSil’s arms were chained above his head, at the wrists, to an imbedded latch in the wall. He stood naked and trembling, looking around the Emperor’s bedroom. It had only been a day or so since the slaves thoroughly cleaned the sheets of skekSo’s remains, but his indent remained permanently sunken into the giant mattress. The chambers lay bare in the absence of an Emperor until now, and the neatness of it made him even more nervous, as if to truly remind him that the Emperor he once knew was no more. His _opportunity_ was… no more.

He had already cried, thrown a fit and screamed, rubbed his wrists raw trying to pry them out, and thoroughly exhausted himself. He was finally in the stage of hopeless acceptance, reduced to whimpering as he always had. It had been hours since the Slave Master chained him, slapped him around, and abandoned him. He was beginning to think that he had been forgotten, that he’d be left here to rot and turn to dust like skekSo had a few feet away. The thought, along with the degradation of it all made him sob helplessly out to the empty room.

He heard the clacking of talons along a marbled floor, muffled by the door. He felt a sense of relief, but his blood went cold, for he remembered that he was not going to be saved. The large doors creaked open, and he caught tidbits of an already deep conversation. skekUng entered, followed by skekTek and skekZok.

“The Crystal Bats see and hear all, sire, and the Garthim can trek any obstacle! The Gelfling will be found any minute now!” skekZok mused. skekSil’s eyes went wide. Gelfling…?

“Good,” skekUng snarled, “I want it dead, I want its head on a spike!”

“Sire,” skekTek surged forward suddenly, “a Gelfling resurgence means that we can once again harvest its essence – a much more potent elixir than Podling! The Gelfling should be brought back alive, for your preservation!”

skekUng acknowledged him, “you make a fair point, Scientist, for the Garthim are retrieving it alive anyway… But, onto other matters-”

skekUng began pointing about the room, complaining of the decoration or the fabric color or the mattress that was “too soft.” The two other skeksis followed his movements, agreeing to his demands and arranging to update décor. skekSil put on a face of disbelief as he realized… he was being completely ignored. As if he were part of the room, a painting or curtain hung from the wall. Was this to be his fate? Put on display and treated like an object? He could not – would not – accept this.

He whined out desperately, louder than skekUng was ranting, and the skeksis eyes turned to him, “please! Let skekSil free! No longer will I be a problem – please!”

“Shut your mouth, you spineless snake!” skekUng snarled, storming across the room to grab skekSil by the throat, squeezing hard, “you will speak when spoken to, and if you cannot hold your tongue, then you will be gagged!”

skekSil tried to scream, but only a gurgle was emitted. He kicked his legs out, flailing about as drool began to pour from his mouth. As he heard the Ritual Master chuckled and the Scientist guffaw, he closed his eyes to avoid the red ones burning through him. His throat was released, and he gasped and sputtered, crumpling as much as his restraints allowed him when his knees gave out.

“Am I understood, _pet_?” skekUng growled lowly. skekSil bristled at his words, looking up with wide eyes. Pet? This couldn’t be – he was a skeksis, not some common _animal_!

He cowered as skekUng began to flare in impatience. He lowered his head, “yes, Emperor.” skekUng huffed and turned away.

“Sire, our little pet just wants attention, he’s been in here alone since the Crystal called! Why don’t we put him to work at once?” skekTek purred, teasing. skekSil looked up at him fiercely, and skekTek angled his head to cast a beam from his mechanical eye into skekSil’s eye, reminding him that… he had this coming. He had everything coming. He deserved this…

No! He did not deserve this! He just wanted to be Emperor – he just wanted power! Who he hurt on his way to the top deserved what was coming to them – should have known better than to interfere! _Especially_ sniveling Scientist-!

“An excellent idea, Scientist, send for the Ornamentalist on your way out – skekZok, you come with me. We can start training the Chamberlain into his new position immediately,” skekUng declared, moving towards skekSil again.

…training?

~*~

skekSil grumbled quietly to himself as he walked, behind the Ritual Master and the Emperor, being led by a leash now latched at a collar around his neck. After an extensive pat down, measuring, and fitting session from the Ornamentalist, he was now dressed in a frilly light red gown, mocking his previous crimson robes. The gown – if it could even be referred to as such – was a thin, transparent fabric with laced ends. It was high collared, tight around his neck, with a split at his neckline so the leash could be attached to the collar underneath, affixed with a bow. The front hem of the gown only reached mid chest, but the back tapered down to the base of his tail. The sleeves were puffed out, but the cuffs were tight on his wrists. The glaring issue was, however, that the Chamberlain’s belly, hips, and legs were still completely exposed, and the skeksis seemed to want to keep it that way. The outfit embarrassed skekSil even more than when he was naked, and his flushed face envied his red robes as he walked with his head low.

The three reached the throne room, empty as the other skeksis went about their business, and skekUng sat upon his throne, leash still clenched in his fist. The Ritual Master took his place at the Emperor’s right side, and skekSil was left to shift nervously in front of them both.

“Take your place, skekSil,” skekZok announced, waving his hand to the Emperor’s left side. skekSil perked up and walked over to stand at the Emperor’s other side. His hopes were lifted – so what if he was dressed like a fool, for he was again standing at the Emperor’s side, a place only common skeksis dreamed of holding. Things were yet again starting to look up fo-

“On your _knees_!”

skekSil cried out as the backs of his knees were whipped from behind with skekUng’s cane, and his kneecaps made a gruesome cracking noise as they collided with the marbled floor.

“Palms down, between your legs!”

skekSil shakily did as he was told, bending forward and placing his hands face down on the ground. In this position, his knees were spread wide, his underside rubbed against the cold floor, and his back was arched lightly. His face grew ever hotter. He whimpered out, clearly upset, wiggling a bit to dull the pain in his knees.

Panic overtook him as hands came from behind and a piece of long leather came into view in front of his eyes. Thinking he would be choked to death, his hands flung up to the leather strap, pulling hard. He heard the Ritual Master grunt as he was pulled forward, unbalanced from the force.

“_Behave_!” skekUng yelled, and skekSil screamed as the cane lashed the side of his face, burning his skin and nearly crushing his cheekbone.

The Ritual Master lurched him back into position. He felt fingers prodding his mandible. “Open,” came skekZok’s voice gently.

“Don’t you _dare_ bite,” skekUng growled. Well, so much for that angle.

skekSil opened his mouth slowly, weary. Cold metal stung the inside of his mouth and clinked against his teeth as skekZok worked it deeper into his mouth, forcing his beak to open wider. He was beginning to panic again as the unknown object was shoved deeper and deeper, approaching his throat, and he whimpered in discomfort.

“Hush, it will be over soon,” skekZok cooed behind him, “push your tongue through the middle.”

skekSil felt the object with his tongue and recognized it to be a ring as he threaded his tongue as skekZok instructed. The leather straps on either side were tightened and clasped behind his head, and skekZok retreated back to his position.

“You are too soft on him,” the Emperor growled, but skekZok did not acknowledge it.

“This is to ensure you do not converse with anyone during an audience. You are not allowed to speak during these gatherings. You will behave and be kind to any member that approaches you, but you are to refrain from speak,” the Ritual Master explained.

skekSil turned to him, shocked. He had to wear this the _entire_ time? Skeksis could stand around and gossip for hours, and his jaw hurt already! He couldn’t even swallow!

“Let your spit fall to the floor if you must,” skekZok commented, having noticed skekSil’s struggling throat convulsing, “we will practice shortly when I return.” skekZok bowed to the Emperor, and walked through the halls to retrieve the court for the assembly.

skekSil whimpered, shifting uncomfortably.

“I _hate_ your whimper,” came venom from behind him. The Chamberlain grimaced and refused to look back at the General, straightening his back. If he was forced to do this, he would do all in his limited power to restore his dignity while doing it. That, and squabbling with the Emperor would lead to more lashings with his staff. But it seemed that the Emperor did not like being ignored, as skekSil was yanked off of his knees by the leash tugging backward with a brutal force. He gagged loudly, landing on his back. He looked up to see skekUng sneering down at him, and to his horror, the Emperor was drooling as he usually did when he was excited. skekUng chuckled, then, to skekSil’s absolute disdain, spat a glob straight into skekSil’s forced open mouth.

The Chamberlain lurched upward, coughing and struggling to swallow. He felt a churn in his loins, his cloaca lips throbbing a bit at how intimate it was, and he despised himself more than skekUng at that moment. He crawled back into his position after he recovered, calming down.

As much as he hated him for stealing the position, skekUng was Emperor now, and sucking up to him was skekSil’s best chance at climbing the ranks once again… hopefully.

Mumbling seeped into the throne room from all three entranceways as the other skeksis huddled in. Hushed giggles and laughing burst out as each skeksis caught eye of the Chamberlain in a frilly outfit, on a leash, on his hands and knees, mouth open and drooling. His face became ever hotter, and he looked down, to the side, squeezing his eyes shut – any way to escape this torment. He whimpered as his lips opened even wider, and he prayed, begged, that his members would not peek out in front of everyone.

The skeksis formed their cliques, and the Ritual Master once again took his place at the Emperor’s side, tapping his staff to get the room’s attention, “the Emperor has requested an audience before dinner! Talk amongst yourselves before then!” He then stepped down to join the crowd’s gossip.

The giggles at his expense did not last long, for talk of the Gelfling began to whisper against the walls and into his ears. He opened his eyes, perked up, turned to one group, and strained his ears to hear more.

“Th-The prophecy… what if the Garthim do not find him? Wh-What if the Gelfling reaches the castle?!” skekOk sputtered, adjusting his many glasses.

“What if there are more Gelfling?! What if an army has been brewing right under our beaks, this whole time?!” skekEkt screeched.

“Friends, have faith, he skeksis have ruled for thousands of trine – one little Gelfling is not even a speck on the floor!” skekZok assured.

skekSil turned to another group.

“Gelfling essence is so much stronger than Podling, I’m sure it’s what has kept us vital all these trine, besides the Crystal,” skekTek mused.

“Maybe the Emperor will share the essence with us all, do you remember its taste? Its energy?” skekAyuk beamed.

skekSil gagged as his leash was jerked backward harshly again, breaking him from his concentration and unbalancing his position. Another harsh tug had him scrambling backward until his neck bumped against the armrest of the throne. A few glances headed his way, more laughter, and he blushed again. A clawed hand began raking against his skin and wispy hair, occasionally tugging his head about roughly. Ah, the Emperor wanted something to occupy his hand… wonderful. skekSil grunted as he was played with, afraid to be scratched or hit or hurt, so he behaved and stayed as still as he could. Even though the touches were firm, they were not threatening, and the warmth and intimacy of the touches… skekSil closed his knees a bit and tucked his hands closer to his groin, feeling the three heads poke out. His torture didn’t end as the sensitive skin was stimulated by the sting of the cold floor. His jaw ached. His whimper bordered on a sob.

skekTek and skekShod approached the throne, and skekUng began conversing with them. skekSil found it difficult to focus on the conversation as the Emperor’s talons teased the skin on his neck. All he could concentrate on was his genitals, throbbing incessantly, demanding attention. skekSil began to sweat. Gently, as gently as he could to avoid being noticed, he rocked his hips forward, sliding the heads against the floor.

Thra, he knew he was a pathetic sight. The drool from his mouth that plopped to the floor offered as lubricant as he desperately humped the floor like an animal. Like… a pet. He whimpered.

He jolted, ramrod stiff as he realized that skekEkt had her eye on him and was steadily approaching. When she stepped up in front of skekSil, she looked to skekUng for permission, and he hummed, nodding. She bent forward slightly, towering over the Chamberlain, who craned his neck up at a harsh angle to meet her eye.

“What a sweet little pooch you are! Would you like a scratchy-scratch, little puppy?” she squealed, smiling down at him. He felt his members slip out further with a throb, and he closed his knees even further, whimpering.

skekUng pinched his nape, glancing to skekEkt briefly before continuing his conversation, “go on.”

skekEkt nodded to him, then reached her hand down under skekSil’s jaw. Her talons gently, ever so gently, scritched skekSil’s chin, and he had to admit how pleasing it was. He crooned, closing his eyes as she moved her scratches to his cheek, ruffling through his wispy feathers. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, and he almost forgot where he was.

He heard a light gasp, and the touch coaxing him into heaven receded. He fluttered his eyes open to see skekEkt, hand on her mouth, backing away slowly. He slowly sobered as he realized her gaze was not on his face, but in his lap. He snapped his head down as well. All three of his members were out, weeping, swelled fully, peeking out from under his belly. His blood went cold.

skekEkt giggle grabbed the attention of those near her, including the Emperor. They all followed her gaze as well, gasping.

“_Bad_ pet!” skekUng bellowed, shoving skekSil down by the neck, on his hands and knees. A foot was planted on his back, keeping him from getting up. As skekSil looked forward, every single skeksis eye was now turned to him.

“You offended a member of my court – beg for our forgiveness!” skekUng yelled down at him, pushing down harder on his spine as he unclasped the gag, removing it from his mouth. skekSil’s mouth was sore beyond belief – his jaw muscles ached fiercely as he closed his mouth after holding it open for an hour. He panted heavily, squished up against the floor, cocks still out and aching.

“P-please… please f-forgive skekSil… s-so sorry,” he whined shakily, absolutely debauched.

“_Pathetic_,” skekUng snarled lowly, chuckling.

“Oh sire,” skekEkt giggled, “why, he’s just an innocent little puppy! He doesn’t know any better! It just means we’ll have to train him _harder_.”

skekSil whined.

“Attention!” came a booming voice, ripping everyone’s eyes away from their pet. skekNa stood at an entrance, slaves at his side, “Dinner is ready!”

The skeksis rejoiced, all cheering and hurrying to the dining room, filing out of the throne room. skekUng grunted, lifting off of skekSil’s back. skekZok stayed behind, turning to the Emperor, “I have informed skekNa of our training, and he has halted the slaves accordingly. Is he ready for the task?”

“He _better_ be,” skekUng snarled, ripping skekSil off the ground by the leash. His knees quaked, having long since falling asleep, and he grasped the leash like a lifeline, holding himself up. He gasped and cried out suddenly, as his cocks were grasped and squeezed by the Emperor.

“_These_ better get sorted out before we get there, and if you think you will get relief any time soon, you are _sorely_,” he emphasized the word with a twisting curl down his shafts, making skekSil cry out and buck his hips, “mistaken. Am I understood?”

“Y-Yes, Emperor! Please!” skekSil whimpered, shaking like a leaf.

“Good,” skekUng growled, tugging the leash as he walked.

skekSil knew, from the mischievous laughs that ringed through his ears, the unnerving feeling from their words – that he would not have a seat at the table. But much, much worse.


	2. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skekSil does NOT get a seat at the table, but he does get fed well.

The skeksis did not take their seats, for the table was bare. They stood squawking amongst each other in the center of the room.

“What is the meaning of this?! Where is our food?!” skekOk screeched.

“skekNa! Your slaves are useless!” skekShod yelled.

“You said dinner was ready!” skekAyuk cried.

“Take your seats!” the Ritual Master bellowed above all other voices, grabbing the room’s attention, “as part of skekSil’s new training, he will serve you all your main dishes personally! The food is ready, and the sooner you seat yourself, the sooner you will be served!” With that, snickering and tittering, the skeksis shuffled to their places, but did not sit down, waiting for the Emperor – new Emperor – to take his seat for the first time.

skekUng entered the dining hall, skekSil in tow. He handed the leash to the Ritual Master at the entranceway, growling lowly at skekSil to stay put, and made his way to skekSo’s former seat at the center of the table. Before sitting down, he paused, glancing at the empty seats at his side, one for the Ritual Master, and one that previously belonged to the Chamberlain. He snorted.

“Scientist!” he shouted at skekTek all the way at the end of the table, who jumped, “come and claim your new seat – at my side!”

skekSil’s beak hung open, ignoring the ache in his jaw, as skekTek nearly squealed in joy, hobbling his way to… skekSil’s seat. He was taking skekSil’s seat! Greater skeksis have died taking his seat, how dare such an outcast be allowed at the Emperor’s side!

skekUng sat down with a grunt, signaling everyone else to sit down after him. skekZok nodded to skekNa, the Slave Master barked out a command from the end of the table, and several soulless Podlings wheeled carts of steaming food before the table. However, instead of setting the table – as they usually did before the Lords even entered the room – they abandoned their carts and shuffled away, standing to line the walls of the room.

skekSil shifted his weight nervously, letting out a soft whimper. He looked about the room: skekAyuk bounced with anticipation, skekTek vibrated with pride, and skekUng rested his cheek against a hand, glaring a hole straight through skekSil’s head. The Chamberlain jolted as the Ritual Master unclasped the leash from his collar.

“Now,” skekZok started, addressing skekSil, “you will place the Lords’ main dishes before them one by one. After being a member of our council for thousands of trine, you should know what we eat by now. Once you are finished, you will stand before the Lords and bow graciously, then you will again sit at the Emperor’s side as before. Am I understood, pet?”

skekSil’s face flared, hotter than the food before him. “This is humiliating!” he screeched, shaking his head in disbelief. Laughter erupted from the Lords at once.

“That is the point, you soft-bellied nurloc!” skekNa howled.

He turned to see skekZok give him a pointed, warning look. As he turned back, he heard skekUng snarl above the laughter, beginning to stand from his chair.

“N-No!” skekSil wailed, waving his hands before him, “s-skekSil understands! I… I will serve you…” he gulped, hanging his head and adding silently, “…my Lords.”

That got another rise out of the crowd, skekTek laughing especially loud, and skekUng hesitated a moment before sitting back down angrily. Seems as if he was looking forward to punishing the pet. skekZok sighed, motioning his hand forward, “go on then, skekSil.”

skekSil padded forward, eyeing the carts. Roasted nebrie, head of landstrider, nurloc hock, fizzgig soufflé… who ate what again? He didn’t pay attention after all of these trine - why would he care what the others ate? He ate his own food! He whimpered helplessly.

skekUng growled impatiently, and skekZok offered gently, “start with the Emperor first, pet, and work your way down each side. You remember what the General’s favorite was, do you not?”

skekSil whimpered louder, hands clenching in fists, sweat running down his brow, “…I do not.”

The Lords all snickered once more. Truly, it seemed as if they all, except skekAyuk, were enjoying skekSil’s torment, even if it meant prolonging their hunger.

“Hurry it up, you whimpering simpleton! I’m wasting away by the minute!” skekAyuk whined.

“With _your_ physique, an entire thousand trine would have to pass by for you to even fit your clothes without popping a seam!” skekOk cackled in his nasally voice.

“_Enough_!” skekUng bellowed, hushing the room to a silence, “Ritual Master! Just direct him and be on with it!”

skekZok nodded, “as you wish, sire. Pay close attention, pet – I will not always be holding your leash.”

skekSil blushed, turning his eyes to the ground.

“The Emperor’s preferred meal is nurloc, please serve it to him.”

skekSil looked up, spotting the dish. He went over, grabbed the platter, and moved to the center seat. Fiery red eyes bore through him as he walked, far more intimidating than the rest of the eyes on him in the room. Looking deep into those eyes, skekSil placed the plate right under skekUng’s beak, and bowed his head down. He jumped, yelped quietly, as a clawed hand pet the top of his head.

“_Good_ pet,” he heard skekUng sneer, gravelly and deep. He felt a chill, a throbbing flare up again deep in his belly, and he clenched every muscle in his body to will it away. He could not have what happened in the throne room happen in the dining hall – it was obscene! He sighed shakily, retreating back to the center of the room.

“Now, my dish is landstrider thigh – place it at my seat,” the Ritual Master continued. skekSil did as he was told, turning to bow his head at skekZok before walking back forward. “The Scientist has the fizzgig dish – please serve it to him.”

skekSil stiffened, eyes wide. He felt a twinge in his eye, of hate and spite and venom. He looked up to see the Scientist fix him with a twisted grin, folding his hands together pleasantly on the table in wait. skekSil glared but did as he was told. He placed the dish in front of skekTek, keeping his eyes averted the entire time. He bowed his head as he did before, squaring his shoulders as he felt claws scratch his chin.

skekSil gasped as the hand closed around his neck, squeezing lightly. “Such an obedient pet you are!” skekTek mused. If it weren’t for the grip on his throat, skekSil would have thrown up. The millisecond the hand left his throat, he turned to leave quickly… and fell flat on his face against the marble floor.

His head spun as the garbled laughter danced in his ears. He looked back at his ankle just in time to see a blue tail uncoil from it and slither under the tablecloth. He shakily stood up, aching, and he glared back at skekTek.

“Oh my, what a tumble! Are you quite alright?” the Scientist’s cooing voice dripping with honey, rotating his mechanical eye to cast light into skekSil’s, blinding him.

“Yes, my Lord,” skekSil gritted out, turning with a huff.

One by one, the Ritual Master instructed him, and skekSil obeyed. The rest of the serving went well, with minimal strain, except when he nearly had his hand bitten off by skekAyuk in his excitement. With the carts now bare, the slaves moved in to take them away, and skekSil was left standing anxiously as the Lords already started to eat their food. He looked back to skekZok desperately, and the Ritual Master moved forward to place a hand on his back.

“You did well, little pet, a fine job indeed,” he said warmly, rubbing into skekSil’s shoulder. His royal blue eyes peered into skekSil’s for a second, before skekSil had to look away as his nether region throbbed. The Ritual Master was always revered for his beautiful, oceanic eyes, and they made skekSil’s heart skip as they accompanied the kind words.

“Thank you, my Lo- ah!” he jolted as the leash was clasped back onto his collar. He whimpered, looking back up at skekZok.

The other smiled, chuckling softly, “don’t you want _your_ meal now, pet?”

skekSil lit up, tilting his head in interest, whimpering as he did when he was interested. skekZok led him behind the table, weaving through Podling slaves as they set the rest of the table, drinks and side dishes. The noises rising from the table were horrendous, monstrous, as the skeksis devoured their meal – but it had always been that way. skekZok halted on the Emperor’s side – his left side.

“Go on and kneel as you had before,” skekZok motioned. However, skekSil did not kneel. Rather, he stood, fidgeting with his claws. He glanced up to see skekTek look back at him, grinning again, crooking his finger in a sinister come-hither gesture.

“Pet,” came skekZok’s voice, firm, with a tug of the leash, “must I repeat myself?”

“N-No, Lord, I…” skekSil trailed off. He whimpered, strained. He shuffled closer to skekZok, lowering his voice to a whisper, “m-may skekSil sit at your side instead? On the right?”

A moment of silence passed, and skekSil grew even more nervous as the seconds ticked by. He had messed up – spoken out of line and without permission – and he _knew_ he was going to be punished. He chanced a look up at skekZok’s face, and what he saw made his lower lips spread open and ache. Those eyes, those endless deep oceans of blue eyes, stared at him, wide and glimmering.

A small smile hinted at the sides of skekZok’s beak, “of course you may,” he breathed out quietly, hot breath ghosting over skekSil’s face. skekSil whimpered, clamping his thighs shut.

skekZok took his seat at skekUng’s side, handing the leash over to him. skekUng barely paid him a grunt, looping the leash down his wrist and continuing to eat. skekSil lowered himself down, same sitting position as before. He winced when his legs spreading apart caused his lips to also spread further. skekZok motioned for a Podling slave, and it came towards skekSil.

The slave placed a large dish-like bowl before him on the floor, and skekSil paled.

Grilled locksnakes. What a… _fitting_ meal.

The slave retreated, and skekSil sighed. He turned his head away from his dish, glancing about the room – well, as much as he could see from behind the table and seats.

skekZok, skekEkt, and skekOk used utensils, taking small bites and savoring what they out in their mouth before swallowing. skekUng, skekTek, and skekShod used their hands, tearing stringy pieces off that hung from their mouths. skekAyuk and skekNa, however, gobbled their food down like hungry nurloc, rarely using their hands for support. Figures as to why they sat at both ends of the table.

skekSil turned to his bowl, warm steam billowing against his face. Well, at least they were cooked. He picked one of the snakes up with his fingers, sniffing it. Well, they were seasoned too. He perked up then, tilting his head up, dangling the snake above him-

“_No_!”

His leash was tugged harshly, causing him to jerk forward, snake falling from his grasp, body nearly falling over his bowl. He looked forward to see skekUng glaring back at him ferociously, leash gripped hard, “bad pet! You wear a leash like a pet, you sit on the floor like a pet, and you will eat like a pet as well!”

“No hands, skekSil,” skekZok clarified, not turning back.

skekSil whimpered and whined loudly, wiggling uncomfortably.

“Do you have an objection, _Chamberlain_? Please, _enlighten_ me,” skekUng growled, mocking him, voice soaked in venom as he turned his entire body back and scooting his chair out to face skekSil. skekSil’s face flared up, and he cursed himself as he felt the heads of his erections peek out but thanked himself that it was hidden from view.

“N-No, Emperor,” skekSil whimpered, lowering his head submissively.

“_Again_,” skekUng hissed, tugging the leash so skekSil would lift his chin, “who is your _Emperor_, pet?”

“Y-You are, sire,” skekSil whined, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard skekUng chuckle darkly as his chair shifted back into place.

He sighed heavily, feeling his members give another throb. It was time for the difficult part. He lowered his body, hands now at the sides of his shoulders, planted on the ground. He bowed his back down, causing his backside to raise and spread. He shivered as the puckered hole below his tail was exposed to the cold air, clenching a bit, and his members slipped out even more. However, due to the position, no one was behind him to even see his full display, so he relaxed. And he began to eat.

Truly, at that moment, he felt like the animal they wanted him to. Naked, on all fours on the floor, eating out of a dish using only his mouth, and tied to a leash. It was difficult to maneuver food around without his hands, and he caught himself reaching on reflex, afraid of being punished. He was thankful that the dish was so large, and the warm food filled his belly nicely.

He sighed when he was finished, sitting back upright. His arousal had faded during his meal, and he was actually felt satisfied at that moment, a feat only food could do, it seemed.

“Eugh! _Rotten_!”

He looked up to see skekUng toss a still wriggling creature over his shoulder. The creature bounced next to skekSil’s thigh, got up and skittered away. He huffed. The dinner table wasn’t much of a sight from this side, but he knew the front end held all the action. He missed the gossip.

His blood grew cold as those red eyes locked with his again, skekUng turning back to him. The Emperor narrowed his eyes, then lowered them, and a grin played at his raised lip.

“Ah, so you finished your meal – what do we say, pet?” he called out.

skekSil shivered, “…thank you, Emperor.”

skekUng purred, a rumbling sound, “does my little pet want _dessert_ now?”

skekSil furrowed his brows. It was… way too early for dessert. The other skeksis were still eating, and he would have been too if he had more than just one bowl! However, he didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to get more food. He tilted his head, weary, “sire?”

skekUng sneered a smile. He gave the leash a gentle tug with one hand, and crooked a finger at him with the other, beckoning him forward. skekSil grew fearful as he crawled forward on his hands and knees, thinking the Emperor would spit in his mouth again to torture him even more.

Well… he wasn’t _entirely_ wrong.

He sat down again, now sitting at skekUng’s side by his right thigh. His eyeline was just above the rim of the table, and he was finally able to get a glance at the luxurious banquet that… he was no longer allowed to join in on. To his surprise, the Emperor’s hand came down just before him, placing a small bowl of pulsing crawlies on the table.

skekSil watched excitedly as two were pinched in the Emperor’s fingers and lifted up. His eyes fell with growing disappointment as they were not brought above his head, but rather, to the Emperor’s mouth. skekUng, with lidded eyes, watched skekSil whimper and squirm as he chewed the crawlies thoroughly.

“You want your dessert, pet?” skekUng purred over his mouthful of food. skekSil nodded, eyes flicking between skekUng and the bowl. “_Open_.”

skekSil did as he was told, waiting with his mouth hung open, ready for the Emperor to pick up one and drop his share down to him. Then he froze, eyes wide in panic as the Emperor began leaning down towards him. He jerked back, closing his beak shut with a snap, and skekUng growled, eyes flaring.

“How rude,” came a voice behind skekSil. He twisted to see skekZok glaring at him, “our Emperor grants you with a gift and you _refuse_ him? That’s very _naughty_.”

skekSil whimpered loudly, turning back to see skekUng’s feathers beginning to raise in warning.

“N-No! Please, forgive!” skekSil whimpered, shuffling closer to skekUng’s lap, looking up at him. He hated it, he loathed the position he was in, that all of his enemies had the upper hand on him. But as he thought before, he had to do what he was told to hopefully climb the ranks once again… and then some.

“P-please Emperor,” he spoke in a sweet voice, lying his head in skekUng’s lap, looking up at him with soft eyes, “give skekSil his treat now, please?”

skekUng was obviously taken back, eyes wide, sneer falling. He stared down at the former Chamberlain, nuzzling into his lap and purring. He growled, swallowing the mush in his mouth, and he yanked skekSil off his lap by the leash, holding the collar taught to his throat.

“_Open_ _your_ _mouth_.”

skekSil obeyed, sticking his tongue out slightly, putting on a fake smile. skekUng grabbed another two crawlies, chewed them up, and leaned down, pulling the leash up a bit to meet him. He angled his beak sideways to skekSil’s, and the Chamberlain squeezed his eyes shut, crinkling his snout.

skekSil whimpered loudly, wringing his hands below him helplessly, as skekUng’s long tongue passed wet, mushy food to his mouth. With the back of his tongue, he squished it against the roof of his mouth and swallowed the best he could, but the front end of his tongue was trapped as skekUng’s wrapped around it. He felt his members peek out once again as he whined against his Emperor’s strong tongue wrestling his, pinning it down and using it to clean anymore food off.

skekUng repeated this two more times, chewing up crawlies and passing them to skekSil’s mouth. By the time he was done, skekSil was a drooling, weeping mess, much like his members were, fully unsheathed. But the Emperor, to his relief, seemed not to notice or care.

He felt the Emperor’s hand caress the back of his neck in soothing strokes, “_my_ little pet. Your meal is still not over, skekSil, you still have one more course.”

skekSil barely registered his voice, still high off of the experience, upset that it happened and upset that it aroused him so furiously. He saw the Emperor’s hand come down to lift the tablecloth up.

“Go on, then, crawl under,” skekUng commanded.

“Y-yes, s-sire,” skekSil whimpered out, dropping down to his hands and knees.

His crawl was halted halfway under the table as a hand clamped around the base of his tail, and he stiffened, sobering up. The tablecloth prevented him from seeing the Emperor’s face. This was it – the Emperor has seen his shame, his weeping cocks hanging down, and he was to be punished. Beaten for being indecent in the dining hall – he just knew it! He started to shake like a leaf, whimpering quietly, begging pitifully, “p-please, sire…”

He gasped, teetering on a moan, as he felt the hand that grabbed his tail move down to rub at his hole. One finger, rubbing circles around the rim, teasing to breach but never pushing far enough. He whimpered, jutting his hips upward even more. Three thick globs of precum fell from his three heads. He gasped yet again as he felt another hand, not the Emperor’s, grab his right cheek and spread it open, granting the first hand easier access to his entrance. He squirmed as he realized that it was skekZok’s hand, loyal firsthand servant of the Emperor, holding his plump behind open for the Emperor’s exploring delight.

He cried out as the finger pushed in, only about an inch, and stayed there. He clenched and unclenched around it, and it wiggled when he stopped squeezing. He heard a guttural growl erupt from above, “_get under there.”_

The hands left, and he crawled all the way under the table, leash yanking him to kneel in between skekUng’s spread legs. He sat, lulled into comfort by the incredible heat radiating from the Emperor’s legs, belly, and groin. skekSil peered around the dark cavern below the table, spotting the other skeksis legs – some crossed comfortably, some bouncing anxiously, tails thumping on the ground.

His attention faced forward again as the Emperor’s hands began grabbing folds upon folds of robes, lifting and bunching them up at his hips. skekSil became ever more nervous – he knew this was coming, but… under the dinner table? With everyone else present in a banquet? The room was spinning.

He felt his heart sink when he saw the Emperor’s members, all three of them straining upward, leaking down onto his seat. Admittedly, they were shorter than skekSil’s, but impossibly thicker, and their girth made him ever more nervous. If the General tried to shove all three in at once, his mouth may split open.

He yelped as leash hoisted him forward, skekUng’s grip resting on his thigh. skekSil’s nose bumped up against the middle member, and he could feel the scorching heat of it through his hard beak. He hesitated, placed his hands on the Emperor’s knees, trying desperately to separate himself from skekUng’s groin so he could at least breath. He heard a growl above him, and the hand holding the leash grasped the back of his head and jammed his cheek against all three. He took the hint. He stuck his tongue out and lightly massaged whichever member was jammed closest to his mouth.

The hand released his head and held back onto the leash. skekSil took a quick breath, opened his mouth, and gave the middle cock a long lick, from base to tip. The member shuddered under his mouth, and a drip of precum dripped onto his nose. It tasted… odd. But not unfavorable. His belly tightened as his own members shuddered and throbbed. Feeling bolder, he took skekUng’s left cock in his beak, caressing and stroking it with his tongue. He repeated this action for the other two, bobbing his head on the middle one. The Emperor’s other hand came down under the cloth and stroked his cheek, and skekSil had to admit that he felt reassured and encouraged. The intimacy of the touch made him whimper, his own cocks screaming at him for attention. His eyes opened at the realization… no one could see him. No one could tell what he was doing… no one could see him being naughty.

His hands left the cold floor and grasped his own weeping cocks, squeezing out thick drops. He forged on, making a show of it that no one could see.

Sucking wasn’t exactly capable with his mouth, so he used his tongue to its fullest dexterity. He twirled around each head, gathering any liquid his Emperor offered him. Each cock was squeezed through his twisting tongue. He stroked his own cocks furiously, desperately, finally feeling relief after being pent up all day. In one hand, he had the left and middle one squished against each other, and in the other, he rubbed beneath the head. The thrill of knowing he was being bad, that he’d be punished severely if he were caught – oh, it made his head swim.

Feeling daring, he curled his tongue around the middle and left cock, tongue in the middle, using the insides of his cheeks to stroke the sides. He felt the Emperor’s leg muscles flex and quiver, spurring him on further to move faster, squeeze harder.

He heard the skeksis conversing above him, their meal seemingly coming to an end, but he could not decipher any specifics. He kept bobbing his head as he felt skekUng rinse his mouth, knowing he was shaking his head about and flinging water everywhere – which he always despised. But right now, with his all three of his thick, pulsating cocks shoved down his throat… skekSil wasn’t in any position to openly complain as he always did.

He hollowed his cheeks narrower, pushing the members against each other as he ran his tongue along their undersides. He felt skekUng begin to pump his hips lightly, nose bumping into his pudgy belly, and skekSil was gone. His abdomen spasmed, his muscles clenching rhythmically as skekSil shot three loads at once, splatting onto the floor between his knees. He kept stroking himself, licking harder, whimpering with a broken voice and a mouthful of cock. His Emperor was fucking his throat, and he couldn’t get enough of it-

“Look! The Garthim return!”

skekSil stilled, stopping his movements, but staying where he was. He heard the commotion occur above him, the mutterings of “the Gelfling.” Then, gasps.

All three cocks were ripped from his mouth as skekUng stood, robes falling back into place, slamming his fists on the table above skekSil’s head, “_this is no Gelfling_!”

“Of _course_ I’m no Gelfling, you putrid _lizards_!”

He had not heard of Mother Aughra in at least a thousand trine. After they – supposedly – wiped out all Gelfling, she retreated into hiding. He crawled out from under the table, peering out at the ranting and raving old troll mid-monologue.

“-what about the prophecy? That a Gelfling will end skeksis power!” She grunted as she lowered herself on her haunches, “he’ll come, make you crawl! Like the worms you are!”

skekSil shivered. In all this pet nonsense, he completely forgot about the prophecy, and the skeksis’… supposed impending doom, now prolonged by the Garthim’s blunder.

“Find that Gelfling – _now_!” skekUng roared.

The Ritual Master called out to the Crystal Bats, now swarming overhead, as Aughra was taken away with the Garthim.

skekSil sucked in a breath as he thought of the prophecy, of the Gelfling, of Aughra. His thoughts were interrupted by a fierce tug on the leash as skekUng stood, mood obviously soured and wanting to leave. The other skeksis all filed out, chattering amongst themselves in a panic. The General took one step and halted, eyes wide.

skekSil waited patiently on the floor, ready to finally get back on his feet and stretch his legs. He stared up at him, “Emperor? We leave now, yes?”

skekUng looked at him blankly, mouth hanging open a bit, then he looked down. skekSil followed his eyes… and the color drained from the skeksis face. He began to tremble.

skekUng’s foot had landed right in the puddle of cum he left. And skekUng hadn’t finished, so he _knew_ it wasn’t his. skekSil almost didn’t look up, but the feeling washing over him told him he _better_ look up if he knew what was good for him. So he did. And the Emperor’s face was as red as his piercing eyes.

“You… _dirty_ little sneak,” he growled, and skekSil swore steam was coming off of him.

“E-Emperor, please-!”

“_SHUT IT_!” skekUng yelled, yanking the leash with such a force that he was now holding skekSil off the floor, in his face. “_Naughty little pets get punished for disobeying their Emperor_,” he hissed.

skekSil cried out as he was dropped, bottom hitting the floor hard. When he looked up, skekUng’s cum covered foot was right in front of his beak.

“-right after you clean your _mess. No. Hands_.”

Tears ran down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another chapter of this self-indulging primal mess of a fic! :,0 For now, I don't gave anything planned for another chapter, but i'll keep it open in case I think of something or enough of you ask for more! I'm focusing more on other fics and schoolwork!!

**Author's Note:**

> AH OKAY i had to get this out and i stayed up so late to post it, i love skekSil and I needed to express how much i want to see him absolutely ruined by the person he hates the most haha this is gonna continue and i will hurt him even more, stay tuned for more >:,)


End file.
